Hope Lange
Hope Elise Ross Lange (November 28, 1933 – December 19, 2003)1 was an American film, stage, and television actress. Lange was nominated for the Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe and the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her portrayal of Selena Cross in the 1957 film Peyton Place. In 1969 and 1970, she won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series for her role as Carolyn Muir in the sitcom The Ghost & Mrs. Muir. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 3.1 Date of birth 3.2 Relationships 4 Death 5 Filmography 6 Awards and nominations 7 References 8 External links Early life A 15-year-old Hope Lange modeling the "Man-from-Mars, Radio Hat", 1949 Lange was born into a theatrical family in Redding, Connecticut.2 Her father, John George Lange (1885–1942), was a cellist and the music arranger for Florenz Ziegfeld and conductor for Henry Cohen; her mother, Minette (née Buddecke) (1898–1970), was an actress.3 They had three daughters, Minelda (1922–2004), Joy, (1927–2007), and Hope, and a son, David.456 John worked in New York City and the family moved to Greenwich Village when Hope was a young child. Lange sang with other children in the play Life, Laughter and Tears, which opened at the Booth Theatre in March 1942.7 At age 9, Lange had a speaking part in the award-winning Broadway play The Patriots, which opened in January 1943.89 John Lange died in September 1942 but the family stayed in New York City.10 Minette ran a restaurant on Macdougal Street near Washington Square Park from 1944 to 1956.3 The name was "Minette's of Washington Square", although some sources confuse it with "Minetta Tavern", an Italian restaurant on Macdougal Street founded in 1937. The entire family worked in the restaurant; the oldest daughter, Minelda, ran the cash register while Joy and Hope waited on tables.1112 While attending high school; Lange studied dance, modeled, and worked in the family restaurant. She sometimes walked the dog of former First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt, who had a nearby apartment.13 When her photo appeared in the newspaper, she received an offer to work as a New York City advertising model.14 She appeared on the June 1949 cover of Radio-Electronics magazine wearing the "Man from Mars" Radio Hat. This portable radio built into a pith helmet was a sensation in 1949.15 Lange attended college for two years at Reed College in Oregon and at Barmore Junior College in New York. She met her first husband, Don Murray, at Barmore.16 Career She began working in television in the 1950s with appearances on Kraft Television Theatre, which caught the eye of a Hollywood producer. Lange came to prominence in her first film role in Bus Stop with Marilyn Monroe and Don Murray, whom she married on April 14, 1956. Murray later said that Monroe grew jealous of another blonde being hired for the movie and asked the studio producers to dye Lange's blonde hair light brown.2 Hope Lange in Death Wish (1974). As a result of favorable reviews, Lange landed a major role in the then-risqué 1957 film Peyton Place. Her strong performance earned her a nomination for a Golden Globe Award and another for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. She would become a rather well-recognized supporting actress of ingénue roles. Lange later said that she became somewhat typecast in her ingénue film appearances and this is why her movie career was short-lived.17 She went on to appear in Nicholas Ray's 1957 film, The True Story of Jesse James as James' wife, opposite Robert Wagner. She appeared in The Young Lions alongside Montgomery Clift. She starred as the wife of Jeffrey Hunter's character in Anton Myrer's wartime drama In Love and War in 1958. These roles eventually led to Lange earning top billing in 1959's The Best of Everything, with Suzy Parker and Joan Crawford.2 Lange appeared as Elvis Presley's older psychologist love interest in Wild in the Country in 1961, despite being only 13 months Elvis' senior. She then appeared in Frank Capra's final movie, Pocketful of Miracles, alongside Glenn Ford. The next year, she appeared with Ford again in the romantic comedy Love Is a Ball.2 Lange returned to television for a 1966 role in the series The Fugitive (1963). She starred from 1968 to 1970 in the television series, The Ghost & Mrs. Muir for which she earned two Emmy Awards and a Golden Globe Award nomination. This success was followed by three seasons on The New Dick Van Dyke Show as Dick Van Dyke's wife, Jenny Preston, from 1971 to 1974, declining to return for a fourth season of the show.2 She also appeared in twelve television movies, one being Crowhaven Farm where she was portrayed as a witch. In 1977, she returned to the Broadway stage where her acting career had originally begun. She also played the wife of Charles Bronson in the original Death Wish film. In 1985, she appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge and in 1986, she took a role as Laura Dern's mother in David Lynch's Blue Velvet. She took a Broadway role in Same Time, Next Year and then made appearances in the television movie based on Danielle Steel's Message from Nam and in 1994's Clear and Present Danger. Lange made appearances in the Maine town in which Peyton Place had been filmed during the film's 40th anniversary celebrations in 1998.2 Personal life Date of birth Lange's year of birth is often reported as 1931, but the correct year is 1933. A possible source of this error is the Reader's Digest Almanac and Yearbook.18 It has shown the 1931 date from as early as 1980 to the 2009 issue. The 1976 and earlier editions give the year of birth as 1933.19 Other references such as Chase's Annual Events have always shown 1933,1 as does her Social Security Death Index entry. The 1933 year also matches the ages given in newspaper accounts of Lange in her youth. The New York Times covered the annual "Young People's Concert" awards given at Carnegie Hall. Lange received an award in April 194520 and again in April 1946, when her age was given as 12.21 Lange's age of 12 in April 1946 would correspond to a birthdate in November 1933, not 1931. Also, a short feature story was published in February 1951 about Hope Lange's culinary skills. The first paragraph gives the biography of a seventeen-year-old Hope Lange of Greenwich Village, New York. Her late father was "director of music for Florenz Ziegfield" and her mother had a catering business. In addition to modeling, acting, and dancing; Hope could make "terrific" sandwiches. The article gives her recipes for "Sardine Strips" and "Cheese Ribbon" sandwiches.22 Born in 1933, Lange would have been 17 years old in February 1951. Relationships Lange's first marriage was to actor Don Murray in 1956; they had two children,2 actor Christopher Murray and photographer Patricia Murray. Lange left Don Murray in 1961 for actor Glenn Ford, associate producer and co-star of Pocketful of Miracles. She and Ford never married.2 She then left acting for three years after her October 19, 1963, marriage to producer-director, Alan J. Pakula, whom she divorced in 1971. In 1972 she also dated Frank Sinatra and began a relationship with married novelist John Cheever.23 In 1986, she married theatrical producer Charles Hollerith, with whom she remained the rest of her life.2 Death Lange died on December 19, 2003, at St. John's Hospital in Santa Monica, California, as a result of an ischemic colitis infection at the age of 70.24 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1956 Bus Stop Elma Duckworth Alternative title: The Wrong Kind of Girl 1957 The True Story of Jesse James Zee James Alternative title: The James Brothers 1957 Peyton Place Selena Cross 1958 The Young Lions Hope Plowman 1958 In Love and War Andrea Lenaine Kantaylis 1959 The Best of Everything Caroline Bender 1961 Wild in the Country Irene Sperry 1961 Pocketful of Miracles Elizabeth "Queenie" Martin 1963 Love Is a Ball Millicent "Millie" Mehaffey Alternative title: All This and Money Too 1968 Jigsaw Helen Atterbury 1974 I Love You... Good-bye Karen Chandler 1974 Death Wish Joanna Kersey 1983 The Prodigal Anne Stewart 1983 I Am the Cheese Betty Farmer 1985 A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge Cheryl Walsh 1986 Blue Velvet Mrs. Williams 1990 Tune in Tomorrow Margaret Quince Alternative title: Aunt Julia and the Scriptwriter 1994 Clear and Present Danger Senator Mayo 1995 Just Cause Libby Prentiss Television Year Title Role Notes 1956 Kraft Television Theatre Randy Episode: "Snapfinger Creek" 1957–1958 Playhouse 90 Raiya Jessica Lovell Alex Winter 3 episodes 1962 Cyrano De Bergerac Roxane Television movie 1962–1975 Hallmark Hall of Fame Roxane Mrs. Douglas 2 episodes 1966 Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre Rachel Douglas Episode: "Shipwrecked" 1966 The Fugitive Annie Johnson Episode: "The Last Oasis" 1967 CBS Playhouse Lois Graves Episode: "Dear Friends" 1968–1970 The Ghost & Mrs. Muir Carolyn Muir 50 episodes 1970 Crowhaven Farm Maggie Porter Television movie 1971–1974 The New Dick Van Dyke Show Jenny Preston 72 episodes 1972 That Certain Summer Janet Salter Television movie 1973 The 500 Pound Jerk Karen Walsh Television movie 1974 I Love You, Goodbye Karen Chandler Television movie 1974 Fer-de-Lance Elaine Wedell Television movie 1975 The Secret Night Caller Pat Durant Television movie 1975 Medical Story Diana Hopkins Episode: "Woman In White" 1975 The Rivalry Mrs. Douglas Television movie 1976 Gibbsville Harriet Episode: "Afternoon Waltz" 1977 Police Story Ann Wells Episode: "Nightmare on a Sunday Morning" 1977 The Love Boat II Elaine Palmer Television movie 1978 The Love Boat Sandra Newberry Episode: "Where Is It Written?/Julie's Aunt/The Big Deal" 1978 Match Game Herself (panelist) 5 episodes 1979 Like Normal People Roz Meyers Television movie 1980 The Day Christ Died Claudia Television movie 1980 Beulah Land Deborah Kendrick Miniseries 1980 Pleasure Palace Madelaine Calvert Television movie 1982 Matt Houston Kate Riley Episode: "Recipe for Murder" 1983 Fantasy Island Marion Stamford Episode: "Naughty Marietta/The Winning Ticket" 1983–1986 Hotel Gwen Andrews Dr. Hannah Fielding 2 episodes 1984 Finder of Lost Loves Catherine Connally Smith Episode: "Maxwell Ltd: Finder of Lost Loves Pilot" 1985 Survival Guide Television movie 1985 Private Sessions Mrs. Coles Television movie 1987 Ford: The Man and the Machine Clara Ford Television movie 1987 Trying Times Frances Fletcher Episode: " A Family Tree" 1987–1993 Murder, She Wrote Charlotte Newcastle Helen Lewis 2 episodes 1989 Knight & Daye Gloria Daye 7 episodes 1993 Dead Before Dawn Virginia DeSilva Television movie 1993 Cooperstown Cassie Willette Television movie 1993 Message from Nam Marjorie Wilson Television movie 1998 Before He Wakes Helen Rawlings Television movie, (Last appearance) Awards and nominations Year Award Result Category Film or series 1958 Academy Award Nominated Best Supporting Actress Peyton Place 1969 Emmy Award Won Outstanding Continued Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Comedy Series The Ghost & Mrs. Muir 1970 The Ghost & Mrs. Muir 1958 Golden Globe Award Nominated Best Supporting Actress Peyton Place 1969 Best TV Star — Female The Ghost & Mrs. Muir 1958 Laurel Awards Nominated Laurel Awards Top New Female Personality 2008 TV Land Award Nominated Favorite Character from the "Other Side" The Ghost & Mrs. Muir References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Chase, William D.; Helen M. Chase (1988). Chase's Annual Events: Special Days, Weeks and Months in 1988. McGraw-Hill. p. 263. ISBN 978-0-8092-4667-0. "Hope Lange, actress, born at Reading Ridge, CT, Nov. 28, 1933" 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i "Hope Lange". The Independent. 23 December 2003. Retrieved March 3, 2009. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Mrs. John G. Lange". The New York Times. October 31, 1970. "Mrs. Minette Buddecke Lange, who ran Minette's restaurant in Macdougal Street from 1944 to 1956, died Oct. 23 in a nursing home in Hanover, N. H. Her age was 71. She was the widow of John George Lange, composer and conductor." 4.Jump up ^ "Jiras-Lange". The New York Times. August 28, 1949. p. 70. Minelda Lange, daughter of Mrs. John G. Lange married Robert Jiras. Minelda attended American Academy of Dramatic Arts. 5.Jump up ^ "Harry Boardman 1920–2009". Whetstone Inn, Inc. Retrieved September 12, 2009. "During this time 1949–1954, he met and married Joy Lange, for whose family he had worked as a waiter at their Macdougal Street restaurant—Minette’s of Washington Square—and whose sister, Hope, was beginning to make a name as a Hollywood star in movies such as Bus Stop and Peyton Place." 6.Jump up ^ Birth and death years for Minelda L Jiras and Joy L Boardman are from the Social Security Death Index. 7.Jump up ^ "News of the Stage". The New York Times. February 21, 1942. p. 14. "Life, Laughter and Tears arrives at the Booth on March 11. Mildred Dunnock, Gene Ross, Mervin Taylor, Hope Lange and Joan Shepherd are recent additions to the cast." 8.Jump up ^ Nathan, George Jean; Charles Angoff (1972). The Theatre Book of the Year, 1942–1943. Fairleigh Dickinson Univ Press. p. 225. ISBN 978-0-8386-7946-3. The Patriots opened January 29, 1943. Hope Lange played Anne Randolph. 9.Jump up ^ Corry, John (July 1, 1977). "Broadway". The New York Times. p. 41. "Miss Lange was on Broadway at the age of 9, appearing in something called The Patriot" 10.Jump up ^ "Deaths". The New York Times. September 15, 1942. p. 23. John George Lange, September 13, 1942. 11.Jump up ^ Scott, Vernon (January 5, 1972). "Hope Lange is a divorcee off of stage". Boca Raton News. Boca Raton, Florida. pp. 5B. 12.Jump up ^ Gehman, Richard (May 1959). "Moveland marriage with a mission". Coronet. 45 (38): 38–40. 13.Jump up ^ Beasley, Henry R.; Holly Cowan Shulman (2001). The Eleanor Roosevelt encyclopedia. Greenwood Publishing Group. p. 382. ISBN 978-0-313-30181-0. Eleanor Roosevelt lived at 29 Washington Square West from 1945 to 1949 14.Jump up ^ Polgreen, Lydia (December 22, 2003). "Hope Lange, Versatile Actress And Emmy Winner, Dies at 70". The New York Times. p. 7. 15.Jump up ^ "The Radio Hat". Radio Electronics. 20 (9): 4, 32–33. June 1949. Cover description: The Radio Hat, posed by Hope Lange. page 4 16.Jump up ^ Stone, Judy (February 16, 1969). "Nothing Haunted About Hope". The New York Times. p. D19. 17.Jump up ^ Oliver, Myrna (December 22, 2003). "Hope Lange, 70; Drew an Oscar Nomination for 'Peyton Place'". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved March 13, 2009. 18.Jump up ^ Reader's Digest Almanac and Yearbook, 1980. Reader's Digest Association. 1980. p. 277. ISBN 978-0-89577-079-0. "Hope Lange (1931– ) actress" 19.Jump up ^ Reader's Digest Almanac and Yearbook, 1976. Reader's Digest Association. 1976. p. 262. "Hope Lange (1933– ) actress" 20.Jump up ^ "Ganz Plays Works By Girl, 13, Boy, 14". The New York Times. April 8, 1945. p. 36. an annual "Young People's Concerts" award 21.Jump up ^ "Youth Awards Given For Music Notebooks". The New York Times. April 7, 1946. p. 40. 22.Jump up ^ "Versatile Greenwich Villager, 17, Tells Her Sprightly Buffet Recipes". The Lowell Sun. February 20, 1951. p. 4. This wire service story was published in several newspapers. 23.Jump up ^ Donaldson, Scott (2001). John Cheever: A Biography. iUniverse. p. 237. ISBN 978-0-595-21138-8. Retrieved March 13, 2009. 24.Jump up ^ "Hope Lange, actress in 'Peyton Place,' dies". Deseret News (Salt Lake City). 2003-12-22. Retrieved 2009-05-17. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Hope Lange. Hope Lange at the Internet Broadway Database Hope Lange at the Internet Movie Database Hope Lange at the TCM Movie Database Hope Lange at AllMovie Category:1933 births Category:2003 deaths Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American child actresses Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actress in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Infectious disease deaths in California Category:Reed College alumni